Lados opostos do espelho
by Lulu Hatsu
Summary: A ciência tem sempre muita coisa a dizer sobre quase tudo, mas e se a origem do nosso mundo não fosse exatamente como nos contam?


Antigamente existiam dois mundos, um paralelo ao outro. Chamávamos o outro de mundo do espelho, ele era o reflexo quase exato do nosso mundo, a única diferença é que aqui existia apenas o bem e lá apenas o mal. No mundo do espelho sempre ocorriam guerras, brigas, assassinatos, lá a palavra justiça não existia. Do outro lado do espelho ficava o nosso, com tudo perfeito, as pessoas sempre bem tratadas, reis e rainhas justos. Os dois mundos não se comunicavam, mas estavam sempre conectados pelos espelhos, qualquer um poderia parar e observar as desgraças do mundo do espelho, se comover com um destino tão desventurado, ou no caso deles, observar a perfeição do nosso mundo e rir com escárnio de nós.  
No lado de cá vivia uma garotinha, ela tinha entre dez e onze anos e tinha lindos cabelos ruivos. Não me recordo seu nome, pois faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu, mas vamos chama-la de R.. Ela era muito curiosa e animada, passava suas manhãs cantarolando ou perguntando coisas aos mais sábios. Normalmente uma criança curiosa assim irritaria a todos, mas não se esqueça, esse lugar é diferente, as pessoas lá não se irritam, não ficam tristes, não brigam.  
Como era permitido a todos visitar a rainha R. o fazia com muita frequência. Ela pedia a rainha para lhe contar histórias. A rainha lhe contava coisas lindas, história de amor, de crianças que viviam felizes e faziam todas as suas tarefas, mas também contava histórias que só ela poderia contar histórias muito tristes, sem um "final feliz" Um dia a rainha falou a ela sobre o outro lado, o lado **errado** do espelho, mesmo que não fosse recomendado contar essas coisas a crianças, que não fosse recomendado contar essas coisas a ninguém, a rainha queria contar a alguém sobre sua terra natal. E também ela estava jogando um jogo muito divertido com a garota, ela já podia ver o que ela faria sendo uma criança tão curiosa. A rainha não podia mais suportar toda aquela paz.  
Ela falou das atrocidades que aconteciam lá e de como naquele lugar tudo alterna entre a profunda e assustadora escuridão e um tom vibrante e doentio de vermelho. E a pequena R. interpretou tudo isso como algo bom, para ela tudo era naturalmente bom, principalmente se vinha da rainha. Ela passou as noites e dias seguintes se perguntando "Como será viver no mundo do espelho onde tudo é tão colorido?". Ela se imaginava vivendo lá, fazendo amigos, imaginava que juntos eles deixavam aquele mundo **ainda mais colorido**.  
Novamente, como de costume, ela foi visitar a rainha. Dessa vez ela ouviu uma história sobre outro eu, o "eu do espelho". A rainha explicou, tentando conter o riso, que do outro lado existem as mesmas pessoas que existem aqui, elas só fazem coisas um pouco diferentes. "Não devem ser tão diferentes assim" pensou. A rainha explicou que para passa para o lado de cá ela teve que matar seu outro eu e que esse desequilíbrio mantêm o mundo em ordem. Se houvesse um a mais no outro lado do espelho haveria mais mal que bem e isso seria um problema. Passando para cá ela se "converteu" em bem e tudo se acertou.  
Os mesmos questionamentos voltaram à mente dela, mas dessa vez havia mais "Como será que eu sou do outro lado do espelho?". Ela decidiu procurar o seu outro eu, seu próprio eu do espelho. Dia após dia R. olhava nos espelhos, procurando a garota que seria idêntica a ela. Ela esperava ver uma garotinha sorridente, saltitando ou cantarolando como ela sempre fazia. A pobre R. ainda não tinha entendido a essência doentia dos espelhos, que distorcem tudo até ficar ao inverso.  
Procurando ela via morte, destruição, desabamentos, acidentes, miséria, crueldade e achava tudo aquilo lindo, ela queria viver do outro lado. Até que através de uma vitrine ela viu uma garotinha com um vestido que deviam ser branco, mas que estava coberto por cinzas e poeira. A garotinha sem demonstrar um mínimo de pena matava todos que via com um facão, acrescentando ao vestido manchas vermelhas. Ela ficou muito feliz por encontrar sua outra metade, agora só precisava chamar a atenção dela. R. gritou e gritou, mas isso não seria transmitido ao outro lado de forma alguma.  
Por mais que ela se esforçasse a garota não a ouviu e acabou correndo para longe por conta de um desabamento. R. tentou segui-la pelos espelhos da cidade, mas se perdeu na metade do caminho. Ela queria com todas as forças dela desanimar, queria desistir até, mas naquele mundo isso não existia tal coisa.  
Por diversos dias a garota voltou e procurou em todos os espelhos da cidade. Ela não visitava mais a rainha, que tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Procurou, procurou até que se cansou. Parou e se encostou na vitrine. A garota pensou em todos os jeitos possíveis de encontrar o seu outro eu, mas nunca pensou que se outro eu fosse encontrá-la. A R. do lado errado do espelho viu a garota, sem a mínima intenção. Era a segunda vez que alguém de lá reparava no outro lado. Normalmente estavam ocupados demais com seu banho de sangue.  
A garotinha, coberta de sangue, encarou seu dopplelganger, determinada.  
Ela era o suficiente para o mundo não? Pra que uma cópia dela? Apenas uma não faz estrago suficiente? Era esse tipo de coisa que se passava pela cabeça da garota enquanto se dirigia à R. com a faca estendida diante do corpo. À três passos de distância... dois... um...  
E então só se pode ver os cacos do espelho quebrados no chão. Uma se dirigia à outra com as intenções de um assassino. A outra surpresa pelo encontro com a pessoa que buscava, estendeu os braços tentando abraçar a desafortunada R.. Uma faca de dois gumes devo dizer. Sangue une-se a sague. Almas fundem-se remodelando duas dimensões. Espelhos tornam-se nada mais que vidro e prata, refletindo o que se vê por fora. Era uma vez duas dimensões, que por pura curiosidade infantil, tornaram-se uma só. Onde bem e mal diariamente disputam para ver quem tem mais poder e influência.


End file.
